


Sleeping Arrangements

by willowwand



Series: Little Bludger Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After night after night of Hermione's absence in their bed, Ron decides something must be done.</p><p>First published on the non-defunct R/Hr (Romione) site Checkmated on April 24, 2006. Written pre-Deathly Hallows, so technically it's EWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Hermione crept across the darkened room, her bare feet silenced by the plush beige carpeting. A single strip of moonlight filtered through the open window, illuminating the sight in front of her.

 

Ron.

 

He was sprawled across the bed, wearing only a pair of blue striped boxer shorts. She smiled as she approached him, taking in his thin frame, his pale, freckled skin.  He had never been, nor would he ever be broad and muscular. She liked him the way he was: slim, toned, and absolutely gorgeous. 

 

She placed her wand on the nightstand after locking the door with a swift flick. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she leaned over Ron’s sleeping form.

 

“Budge up,” she whispered into his ear.

 

He groaned and opened a bleary eye. “I thought you were staying with him tonight,” he mumbled, scooting over just enough so that Hermione could lie down, but would have to be pressed against him.

 

“He fell asleep earlier than usual, so I snuck over.”

 

Ron turned over to look at her, raking his eyes over her body. Hermione blushed. It was summer, so she was wearing a thin cotton nightgown that fell loosely to the middle of her thighs. This left much of her legs exposed to Ron’s gaze. He ran his hand from her knee up to the hem of her gown.

 

“And if he wakes up?” Ron murmured, his eyes clouded with sleep and desire. “He’ll come here looking for you.”

 

“Ron...” she began to protest, meaning to sound stern, but her voice came out almost as a moan when he brushed his fingers over her inner thigh.

 

 Ron stopped his hand. She snapped up her head to look at him. “You need to explain this to him,” he said, with a sigh.

 

“It isn’t that easy.”

 

“I know that, but we can’t keep doing this,” he said, letting his hand resume its path up her thigh. “I want you here with me.”

 

“Honestly, Ron,” Hermione said breathlessly. “If you would just let him stay here…”

 

“No. Then he’ll just barge in whenever he pleases.”

 

Hermione stilled Ron’s hand. “He needs to know he can come to us if he needs us.”

 

“He also needs to know that we need to have some time alone together.”

 

“I don’t want him to feel left out,” she said softly.

 

“What? He’s with you all day long. It’s only fair that I get you at night,” Ron said, placing a kiss on her neck. “It’s been two weeks since we’ve been together, Hermione.”

 

She shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. “Sixteen days,” she corrected, leaning her head back to expose more of her neck to him.

 

He responded by placing a string of wet kisses from her jaw downward. Hermione moaned softly and pulled his face to hers, kissing him hungrily. She laced her fingers into Ron’s ginger hair, as his hands roamed her body. He worked a hand up to her shoulder and lowered the strap of her nightgown. He broke away from her mouth and tenderly applied kisses to her bared flesh.

 

“Did you hear that?” Hermione whispered suddenly. “That creaking noise?”

 

“No,” he replied, pushing the strap of her gown lower as his lips descended on her breast.

 

She gasped, but not loudly enough to cover up the small knock coming from the bedroom door.

 

“Bugger!” Ron swore, wrenching himself away from Hermione in frustration and getting up from the bed. “I told you he’d come.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on him,” she entreated, pulling her strap back onto her shoulder.

 

Ron picked up his wand from the bedside table and walked toward the door. He unlocked it magically and looked down at their visitor. “Edward, what are you doing up at this hour?”

 

“Where Mummy?” replied the three-year-old.

 

Ron knelt in front of his son. “Mummy is in bed. _Her_ bed. You need to go back to _your_ bed.”

 

“I sleep with Mummy.”

 

“No, Mummy sleeps with Daddy. Edward sleeps with Norbert,” Ron said, pointing to the stuffed dragon the toddler was holding.

 

Edward’s bottom lip quivered and tears filled his blue eyes. “I want sleep here with Daddy and Mummy.”

 

Ron sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his wife, who was regarding him with her deep brown eyes. He turned back to his son and scooped him into his arms.

 

“You can sleep here tonight, Eddie. But tomorrow you are sleeping in your bed,” Ron said softly.

 

“‘Kay, Daddy,” grinned the little boy.

 

Hermione watched Ron tuck their son into bed between them and place a kiss atop his soft red curls. “Goodnight, little man.”

 

“G’night Daddy. G’night Mummy,” the toddler said, placing his thumb in his mouth and looking quite content.

 

“Goodnight, my Eddikins,” Hermione said, stroking his pudgy cheek as he began to fall asleep.

 

“Oi! Don’t call him that,” Ron whispered.

 

“Why not?” Hermione asked. “Because you grew up as Ronnikins?”

 

The tips of Ron’s ears turned red, as they always did when she teased him.

 

“I was thinking maybe your mum and dad might like to take Eddie for the weekend,” she continued.

 

Ron’s eyes brightened. “Yeah!” he answered, a little too loudly. Edward stirred slightly.

 

Hermione shushed him, but chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 

“I mean, they’ll love that. Mum was just saying she doesn’t get to see him enough. I’ll owl her in the morning, yeah?”

 

She nodded and lay down against her pillow.  “He’s just frightened, you know. He isn’t used to his new bed yet.”

 

“I know,” Ron said. “I don’t mean to be cross. I’m just tired of having to take turns sleeping on the lumpy cot in his bedroom. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too,” she replied. “I’ll talk to him again, I promise.”

 

“You can tell him if he doesn’t sleep in his bed alone he’ll never get the little brother he’s been asking for.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Ron!”

 

He grinned and replaced his wand on the nightstand.  He climbed into bed, curling his arm protectively around his son. Hermione nearly laughed again at the similarity between father and son. The moment Ron’s head hit the pillow, his eyes grew heavy with sleep once more.

 

“Goodnight, love,” he muttered.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Ron’s breath evened out and Hermione heard the beginnings of his raspy snores. For a long time, she gazed lovingly at the two men she loved the most. Her heart swelled with joy and pride. She interlaced her fingers with Ron’s and felt waves of sleep begin to wash over her as well. As she drifted off, she smiled once more at the beautiful sight of her husband and child sleeping peacefully together.

 

She was a very lucky witch.

 

 

 


End file.
